Jones Rey Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Vivian: "SHUT UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Announcer: "Its a Nightmare as Stella meets a spoiled 4-year-old with ADHD." Wendy: "Hey!" Announcer: "This 4-year-old is driving her family apart." Michelle: "I just can't take it anymore." Announcer: "Can Stella help this family or will it fall apart?" Submission Reel to a shot of Stella: "I'm in Northern London to help a family whose 4-year-old daughter had ADHD." Wayne and Michelle (in unison on Stella's DVD player): "Hi, we're the Jones Rey Family!" Michelle: "I'm Michelle and I'm 34 and I'm stay at home mum." Wayne: "And I'm Wayne and I'm 30 and I'm a teacher at college through Monday to Friday and we have 7 children." Michelle: "Our oldest daughter is Kiera, she's 10." Wayne: "Our triplets Amy, Josie and Reya are 7." Michelle: "Our twins Wendy and Michael are 6." Wayne: "And Vivian, she's 4 and she's our problem in our house." Vivian (in footage): "I WANNA WATCH STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKKEEEEEE!" Michelle: She's been diagnosed with ADHD and she throws tantrums and hits." footage} Vivian hits Michael Michael (in footage): "Mum! She hit me!" Wayne: "We tried everything but none of them worked, so we need Supernanny." Stella Arrives at the Jones Rey House gets out of her Supernanny van, walks up to the Jones Rey family's front door and rings the doorbell woman with long straight cut chestnut brown hair answers the door Stella: "Hello." Michelle (smiling): "Hello, I'm Michelle, it's lovely to meet you." Observation Begins AM Morning Michelle: "Everybody say goodbye to daddy!" Michelle: "Say bye-bye daddy!" Vivian: "Bye-bye daddy!" Stella: "As Wayne heads off to work, he leaves Michelle to get the kids ready for school." is playing Candy Crush Saga on his iPad Vivian: "I wanna watch Strawberry Shortcake!" Kiera: "No I'm watching Danger Mouse." Vivian: "NO, I WANNA WATCH STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!!!" gets Michael's Star Wars Light Seber and starts to attack her siblings Stella: "What I've seen is Vivian getting Michael's light seber and starting to attack her brother and her sisters." Wendy: "Mummy, Vivian is attacking us with Michael's Light Seber!" Michelle: "Oh my God, Vivian give it to me!" Vivian: "No!" Michelle: "It's not yours, it's Michael's Light Seber!" Stella: "She came to me and started to attack me." Amy: "You hurt me!" and Josie cry in pain Michelle: "You don't hit Supernanny, she's here to help!" A Walk to School Stella: "1 minute later, we went to drop the kids at school, but all I see was 100% shocking." and her kids and Stella are walking to Hazelwood Junior School runs to the school gates Michelle: "No! Because now you ran off to the school gates, you are holding a rope!" Vivian: "No, you stupid wanker!" Michelle: "Yes, that's called disobeying me and now you are holding a rope." Stella: "And then we dropped Vivian, Wendy and Michael off to their school." Stella, Vivian, Wendy and Michael are walking to Hazelwood Infant School Talk with Michelle Stella: "After we dropped the kids off at school, we went home where I decided to talk with Michelle about the kids." Michelle: "First, Vivian was expelled from Carterhatch Infant School because " Stella: "Any holidays and birthdays ruined?" Michelle: "Easter is ruined because she hit the Easter bunny. And St. Patrick's Day is also ruined because she didn't want to wear her green dress. And Halloween is ruined because her sister is given a goody bag for her costume and she didn't and she decided to steal her goody bag. And Christmas is worst one off all. She sang the Frozen song "Let It Go" in the church and she changed from Christmas carols to the Frozen soundtrack and she got kicked out of church. She received coal from Santa for her behavior." Stella: "Oh my." Michelle: "She ruined Kiera's 9th birthday party which is a Monster High themed. So she changed from Monster High to "Let It Go". And she ruined the triplets' birthday which is Minions themed. And also, Wendy and Michael's birthday is Star Wars themed and she changed from Star Wars to Frozen." Shopping Stella: "After that, we picked Vivian up from school and mum decided to take Vivian shopping." Michelle: "We're gonna get Max a birthday present." Vivian: "NO, GET IT ONLINE, BITCH!" Michelle: "It's almost close to the party, and it will pass by the time the present comes." Stella: "By the time we got to the shopping centre, things go from bad to worse." Vivian: "Can I have a Twilight Sparkle doll?" Michelle: "No. Maybe another time." Vivian: "I WANT A TWILIGHTTT SPARRKLLLEE DOOLLLL!!!!" Michelle: "We need to buy a birthday present for your cousin, we are not getting a Twilight Sparkle doll today, maybe another time." Vivian: "I STIL WANT A TWILIGHT SPARKLE DOLL AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" puts the Twilight Sparkle doll in the basket Michelle: "No sweetie, we are not buying a Twilight Sparkle doll today and that's final." Stella: "After they got a present for their cousin, Vivian wanted some doughnuts." Michelle: "You are having a healthy lunch." Vivian: "I WANNNTTT DOOUGGHHNUTTTSSS!!!!!" Michelle: "No." Naptime Stella: "After we got back from the shopping centre, it was time for Vivian to have her nap, but she got other ideas." [Vivian is watching Disney's Cinderella] Michelle: "No. Turn the TV off, it's nap time." Vivian: "No, I want to watch Cinderella!" Michelle: "No, it's nap time now. So go upstairs and put on your pyjamas." Vivian: "I'M NOT TAKING A NAP!" Michelle: "Yes you are." Vivian: "I WANT TO WATCH CINDERELLLLAAAAAA!" Michelle: "No." Vivian: "I want my sippy cup." Michelle: "Okay." Michelle gets her sippy cup, Vivian puts her TV on and continues to watch Cinderella Michelle: "No, turn off Cinderella now! You are not allowed to watch it during nap time!" Stella: "This is I've got to see." throws her teddy bear at Michelle Michelle: "NO!" Stella: "Mum gave Vivian her sippy cup. Observation Continues Stella:Later on Wayne Came Home with The Kids Triplets are playing with their Soft Toys Amy:It was a Good Day Josie:I Know Reya:Lets play Tea Party is listening to By the Way By Red Hot Chill Peppers while Playing Candy Crush Saga is playing Disney Tsum Tsum Game Kiera;Whats 5x10? Dinnertime Vivian:It is Chips Michelle:No we are having Peas and Mashed Potatoes and Meatloaf Vivian:I WANNNTTT CHIPPPSSSSSS Michelle:No gives Vivian gives her a Sippy Cup Stella:Mum gives her a Sippy Cup Again Bedtime Stella:Its time for Bed but Vivian fancies a late night Movie Vivian:I WANNA WATCH A MOVVVIEEE is Holding a Judy Hopps Plush Doll Michelle:Its Bedtime Vivian:I WANNA WATCH FROZZZEEEENNNNN Amy:Goodnight Josie:Night Reya:Night Night and Micheal is watching Star Wars on their Ipad Vivian:I WANA WATCH FROZEN AND THATS FINALLLLLLL Michelle:No Stella:I need to talk to Michelle and Wanye about their Problems Parent Meeting Household Rules Stella:So here are the Rules,Rule Number 1 Respect each other Belongings Michelle:Alright Stella:Rule Number 2 No more Sippy cups and Pacifiers,Rule Number 3 Treat people with Respect and Rule Number 4 Don't Run off in Public Wanye:I Thought we never had rules Stella:Alright for Kiera I got you a Soy Luna Reward Chart,For the Triplets I got you a Zootopia Reward Chart and for Wendy and Micheal I got you both a Star Wars Reward Chart and for Vivian I got you a Minnie Mouse Reward Chart Naughty Chair Stella:Lets see what the new rules are put into Practice Michelle:I want you to eat your lunch, and then you can go play Reya:WE HAVE HEATLTY SANDWHICHES Josie:WE WANT BURGER KING Michelle:Girls we are not having Burger King we are having something Healthy Vivian:SHUT YOUR f***ing MOUTH, b**** Michelle:THATS NOT NICE VIVIAN Stella:the girls is carry on being disrespectful until its time for the naughty Chair Michelle: You Four are staying on that chair until I tell you to get up [Michelle takes Vivian's Monster High Rochelle Goyle doll, Reyas's Applejack doll, Josies Nick Wilde Plush Doll and Amys Yellow Angry Bird and puts them all into the toy time-out box] Stella:These Girls are Testing Mum escapes the chair, goes into the kitchen and starts chewing snake lollies takes the snake lollipops from Vivian and takes her back to the Naughty Chair Michelle:No Snake Lollies on the Naughty Chair Vivian:But Kiera,Wendy and Micheal having theirs Michelle:No. No lollies while you have to stay in time-out Amy:SHUT UP confiscates Amys Mickey Mouse Clubhouse I Heart Minnie DVD Girls escapes the Naughty Chair, dashes into Michelles bedroom and watches My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic on TV Michelle:Please turn off the TV now. You cannot watch My Little Pony if you are in timeout Reya:NO switches off the TV, puts the Girls back to the Naughty Chair and confiscates Reyas My Little Pony DVDs Minutes Later is now eating Reese's peanut butter cups Michelle:No, no candy while you have to stay in time-out Josie:GIVE ME BACK MY PEANUT BUTTER CUPS Michelle:Maybe Later Stella:Keep up Mummy is now eating a Hershey's milk chocolate bar Michelle:Give me the chocolate bar.and Now stay there for another 4 Minutes Girls Girls not Drinking Lemonade Michelle:No, Girls. We're not having lemonade, now give me the can because you still have to stay in time-out. Stella:Minutes Later the Girls finally gave in and do time out Minutes Later Michelle:Apologize to Mommy Vivian:NO! Not until you give me my lemonade and our toys back Michelle:Apologize Reya,Josie,Amy,Vivan:Sorry Michelle:Thank You Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:The Next Step is for Vivian to give up her pacifiers Michelle:Today Mummy and Daddy are taking you on a Surprise Adventure,why you are giving your Pacifiers away and they leave you with a surprise,Its that Cool Vivian:Yes Wayne:We gonna say Bye Bye to the Pacifiers now and Wayne takes Vivian to the Boat site Wanye:Alright Last Suck now dear throw her Pacifier into a Carnal Michelle:Yay Wanye:Big Girl Now Vivian:Bye Paci Bag Reveal Stella:Alright Are you ready for your Surprise Vivian:Alright Gives Vivian a Pink Minnie Mouse Backpack Michelle:Big Girl Backpack Wayne:I Know you Like Minnie do you? Vivian:Yes Michelle:Whats in the Bag Vivian:Wow I got Minnie Tsum Tsum,A My Little pony Notebook,Some Mars Bars,Shopkins series 1,Disney Princess Shirt,Twilight Sparkle Plush Doll and Monster high activity book,Thanks Stella Stella:You welcome Snack Box Michelle gets a Phone call Carley:Hi Michelle:Hi Carley:That's good! I'm here to give a reminder about Maxs's birthday party. You know that he will be turning 6, right? (Vivian overhears) Michelle:Yes Carley:And this year, he will have an Paw Patrol-themed party Michelle:Okay, so we got him a present from the store Carley:Your Permission Slip is in my Office see you on Sunday Getting Ready for the Party Michelle:We're gonna get ready for the Party Vivian: No! I don't like Max! Stella:Later on The Girls want to go to their Friends House but they have to go to the party and oh boy here we go again Michelle:Kiera,Wendy,Micheal can you help the Girls to get dressed please? I've already laid their party clothes out on their beds. And hurry them up because we only have 7 hours to get ready Kiera:I Had a good Relationship with Max but I am too old for his party Wendy:Mommy and daddy asked us who doesn't want to go to the party and Micheal and I put our hands up and so did Kiera. Kiera:Reya,Amy and Josie Get dressed for the party NOW Micheal:You heard Kiera Josie:WE DON'T WANNA GET DRESSED Michelle:I said not today! Melissa is going to the Wedding,Kristen is going to her art Class,Sam is going on Holiday and Mari is going to her Granddads Funeral. So you can see Them another day, okay Vivian:NO I DONT WANNA GO! He is a f***ing dork! I don't like stinky boys! Triplets Are Dressed Stella:Excuse me Vivian, this is a warning. You have to put your party dress on for your cousin's birthday party otherwise your Baby Annabel dolls, Monster High Dolls and your TV privileges will be gone for 3 days. So you will see Sam another day Wayne:We gonna drop the older kids and then we are going to Maxs Party Vivian:I HATE MY dress and I hate stupid, stinky boys! Michelle:Yes you do. Look, your party dress is your favorite color,Purple and it looks very lovely on you when you first had it on Stella:Grab Vivian by the hand directly to the car, otherwise she will lose her Monster High,Disney Princess dolls, her baby Annabel dolls and her TV privileges for a week Michelle:Vivian, you put your party dress and your coat back on and leave them on. Otherwise, you will lose not only your Monster High,Disney Princess dolls, her baby Annabel dolls and your TV privileges for a week, but also your friends for a week as well Flips her Mum and Dad with her Middle Finger Michelle:Oh My God Stella:Don't you dare act rude towards your mother and your father like that! (Vivian hits michelle) Michelle:Aunty Carley and Max are waiting for You Vivian: Stella:Your cousin is expecting you Vivian: Wayne: Michelle:After 1 Hour fight it was more like a Boxing Match At Max's 6th Birthday Party Michelle:If you continue to carry on this way, then I WILL put you on the Naughty Chair once we get home! Now let's go in to the house,Im Not Joking with you young lady (Vivian gives Michelle a dirty look) Dressed up in a Chase Costume Dressed Up in a Skye Onesie Carley:Hi Michelle:Sorry we late Dale:No that's alright Patrol Music is playing the Background Friends are arriving Vivian:Grrrr I wanna go home Michelle:Wanye Can you keep an eye on her Wayne:Sure Max:we have the cake pops, cookies, cupcakes, and the cake and we can watch Man of Steel Movie Carley:We got it on DVD Vivian:Coke Drinks Coca Cola Michelle:Oh My God VIVIAN YOU CANT HAVE ANY FIZZY DRINKS Vivian:I WANNNNTT COLLAAAAAAAAAA Opens his Present I got a IPad Mini that I always wanted Michelle:Vivian come here now Vivian: Go to hell, motherf***er, you stupid motherf***ing b****! Go and eat s***! (the kids at the party are curious at what Vivian are saying) [Vivian also eats a cake pop, and then a cookie, and a cupcake, and samples the rest of the cake pops, the cookies and the cupcakes Michelle:I Had it Vivian Friends Mother:Thats Ok I got Extra Cookies and Cupcakes since my Husband Works at the Bakery Carley:Thanks Stella:Vivian is testing her mum at every level see Vivian playing Put a S on Ryder Max:You're peaking. That's cheating Bites Max's Friend Vivian:You Look like a godd*** idiot, f****t. Don't be a b****, b****! my mum got it for easter [Vivian Changed From Paw Patrol to Let It Go. Michelle: (loses her temper) VIVIAN I have HAD IT Puts Paw Patrol Music Back on Wayne:Uh oh! Here we go! Here comes the embarrassing Part throws the food on the floor smashes the cake, Michelle head to Vivian gets away from Michelle and messes up all the games Party is Ruined! (Vivian laughs) Wayne:Vivian, I specifically told you to behave! How could you do this? vivian: Max is a dork! Wayne: Girls, get your coats! You're grounded,Vivian! Come on, we're going home right now! No friends, no dolls, no TV, nothing until you start behaving again! And I mean it! Don't you think I don't Carley:Here are your Bags Michelle:Sorry Another Time Party Aftermath Michelle:Kiera it's your mother. I'm really sorry to say this to you that we have to go back home because of Vivian. I'll tell you all about it when you're in the car Kiera:Bye Micheal:I have to go back because of my sister Wendy:So maybe another time Michelle:Hi Guys. The reason why I have to pick you up from your Friends house is that Vivian made a big scene at the party, so until she starts behaving again, she's forbidden from playing with her friends,And Vivian your Father and I are Very Disappointed in you Today Wayne:Vivian Jones Rey, this is ABSOLUTELY and I mean, ABSOLUTELY the last birthday party I will ever take you until you start behaving nice and decent. Next time we go, you will stay with grandma, young lady. Vivian:Sorry about it Michelle:Huh Sorry is not good enough this time young lady Vivian:GOOD! I NEVER LIKED BIRTHDAY PARTIES ANYWAY! THEY (Bleep) SUCK! I GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN GO TO THOSE s***ty PARTIES ANYWAY Michelle:I DONT APPECT THAT LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY You know better than that Vivian:QUIET, YOU ROTTEN, INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF (Bleep)! Boys are nothing but rotten, stinky, smelly Family Arrives Home Wayne:Guys, go play with your toys quietly. And as for you, Vivian, your behavior at the party was very and I mean, very appalling. Your mother and I are very disappointed with you and your behavior, Vivian. You do NOT ruin other people's birthdays, you do NOT make a mess at Max's house, you do NOT inconvenience everybody and you do NOT hurt other people! It is bad enough that you ruin the holidays. I would ask you to stay on this couch for 7 minutes because every time you were being very rude at the party, you will be disciplined. Not only did you lose your Monster High dolls, your TV privileges and your friends for 2 weeks, but you have just lost your IPad privileges for 2 weeks as well. If you get up before your time has finished, then we will send you to bed without dinner. And we mean it. Don't you think we don't Vivian:I WANT TV escapes from the Naughty Chair, runs upstairs to Michelle's bedroom and watches Pocahontas on DVD Michelle:Open the door, turn off the television, and get back on the Naughty Chair this very instant Vivian:YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN (Bleep) Michelle:Right that's it! Now I am automatically turning it off for you Vivian:NOOOOOOOOOO presses stop and eject on the DVD remote, takes out the DVD, puts it back in its case, turns off the TV, grabs Vivian by her hand and places her back on the Naughty Chair Michelle:Say Goodbye to your DVDs and Bears THEY ARE ALL GONE Stella:Vivian is given last Chance Vivian:GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SORRY SICK ANIMAL! I HATE YOU Wayne:IF YOU CALL US NAMES AGAIN YOUR ANNA AND ELSA DOLLS ARE GOING TOO Vivian:YOU PIECE OF S*** EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER AND FATHER! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY Wanye:Alright Say Goodbye to Anna and Elsa and they are going to the time out box Michelle:Ok Michelle:Stay There IM DEAD SERIOUS Vivian:GO AND DIE YOU UGLY (Bleep) Michelle:It's too late Vivian. Starting now, until you start behaving again, you are done playing with her and the rest of your friend Vivian: My friends suck, and so do you, b****!!! Michelle: and now you got that And you have your rotten attitude at the party to thank for that! and you are not getting it back until Monday Wayne:Im also taking away your Barbie Dolls too Michelle:She was staying the chair until it was time to go to bed shes is gonna stay there forever Vivian: F*** you, you dirty, ugly wh***!!! (Grabs Michelle's favorite statue and throws it towards the wall, smashing it into a million pieces) Michelle:Goodnight and you are going to bed! And you can kiss my fucking ass (banishes Vivian into her bedroom and slams the door in Vivian’s face) Stella: The other girls get to stay up playing, but you don’t have that priveliage tonight, Vivian. Michelle:Yes Mummy and Me Time Stella:So ive decide for Michelle to Spend time with her kids by doing arts and Crafts Michelle:Micheal are you making a Snake Micheal:No BB8 Michelle:You are making BB8 Kiera:MUMMM MY TROLL HEART IS MISSING Vivian: Evil witch Michelle:THATS IT NAUGHTY CHAIR AND STAY THERE FOR 4 MINUTES Minutes Later Michelle:You been placed there for stealing your sisters Troll Heart and its very naughty Vivian:Sorry Michelle:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:My Next Step for Vivian is to lay of her Sippy Cup Michelle:Vivian we gonna say goodbye to your sippy cup Vivian:NO I WANNA KEEP IT Michelle:No we done now I Got you a new Cup,Its Doc Mcstuffins Vivian:NO I DONT LIKE IT Michelle:I Know you like Doc Mcstuffins Vivian:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUP Stella:And now shes Crying to get what she wants we are taking the sippy Cup away now Michelle:Mummy is gonna take the Bottle away now because you are a big girl Vivian:I GONNA BREAK THAT f***Ing LIGHT BOX WITH MY NEW CUP Breaks The Light Box Michelle:YOU BROKE OUR LIGHT BOX,OH MY GOD THAT COST MONEY,THATS IT NAUGHTY CHAIR NOW Stella:What did she do now? Michelle:She broke our lightbox that we got for Christmas Vivian:I DONT WANNA BE A f***ing BIG GIRL ever! Michelle:You been placed there for breaking our light box,That cost money and that's my present I got from my Grandparents YOU ARE A BIG GIRL Vivian:I DONT WANT NEW THINGS, you wanker! You evil witch! Michelle:I Know its all part of growing up and stay there for 4 minutes Minutes Later Michelle:Vivian You are in time out for breaking our light box what you need to say Vivian:Sorry Michelle:Thank You Trash Talk deposits Vivian on the Naughty Chair Vandal Disposal Stella Goes Away for Few Days Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties